De Volta para Casa
by Anita4
Summary: Shiryu / Shunrei. Shiryu acaba de voltar de uma missão e, sozinho em casa, passa ter visões de uma menina que lhe é tão estranha quanto familiar... e até nostálgica.


**Notas Iniciais:**

_História escrita para a Semana Shiryu de Dragão, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não pertence a mim, não lucro de nenhuma forma com isto._

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**De Volta para Casa**

O som da água caindo ao lado de sua casa formava uma agradável música para Shiryu. Ele voltara de uma missão naquela madrugada e tivera muito o que arrumar já que ficara quase um mês fora desta vez. Agora, havia enfim terminado de recolher suas roupas do varal e de passá-las; restava dobrar tudo e guardar nas gavetas certas, que era sua atividade no momento.

Ele deu um grito quando sentiu dedinhos gelados apertá-lo bem onde se machucara poucos dias antes. Ao se virar, uma criança ria e se preparava para lhe causar cócegas uma vez mais.

Shiryu acordou ao tentar se desviar do ataque. Desnorteado, olhou ao redor de sua casa vazia. Era bastante cedo, pôde concluir pela quantidade de luz que entrava na casa, mas não conseguiria dormir de volta. Não obstante lembrar-se de haver acabado de fazer o mesmo no sonho, Shiryu pegou a bolsa de roupa e caminhou até o rio para lavar e mais uma vez pôr sua casa em ordem.

A segunda aparição daquela criança de longos cabelos pretos levemente ondulados ocorreu no meio de seu treinamento.

Ele não estava com muita energia física: ferido e com sono, mas não havia também muito o que fazer até as peças de roupa secarem no varal, por isso decidira por se exercitar. Ao mesmo tempo, não devia haver se concentrado o bastante ao lado da cachoeira para ser interrompido tão facilmente por aquela menina que o espiava curiosa.

- Você de novo? – disse, inconscientemente. Antes, havia sido apenas um sonho, forçou-se a lembrar, enquanto saía da posição em que meditava.

Apesar das palavras estranhas que lhe foram dirigidas, a criança apenas sorriu em resposta e replicou sua pergunta com tom zombeteiro:

- Você de novo? – Em seguida, gargalhou forte, como se estivesse em um jogo. Ela virou-se e ficou por um momento encarando a cachoeira, agora com os lábios levemente abertos. – Mostra pra mim como fica a cachoeira invertida?

- O quê? – Shiryu olhou para a gigante de águas que o vinha acompanhando desde sua infância. E, voltando-se para a criança: - Isto não é uma brincadeira. – Levantou-se e começou a caminhar de volta à sua casa para dormir.

- Nossa, mas que chato! Você é o pai maaaais sem graça do mundo! – A última frase foi acompanhada de um movimento exagerado representando esse mundo.

- Eu não tenho filhos, menina, – respondeu estranhamente calmo e voltou a caminhar até o interior da casa.

Ele ainda devia estar sonhando; por que ele iria dormir enquanto ainda estava de dia? Havia muitas tarefas a fazer também. Precisava passar um pano molhado, preparar sua janta... Era outro sonho, só podia ser.

Antes que o corpo de Shiryu reagisse à hipótese, sentiu um chute na região de suas nádegas, que o desequilibrou e o derrubou de quatro no chão.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou confuso para a menina.

- Você pode não ter filhos, mas você _é_ o meu pai! – Ela cruzou os braços, sua boca já formava um U invertido.

Shiryu ajoelhou-se à sua frente, incerto de o que fazer.

- Eu não pareço? Pareço, né? Com a minha mãe, Shunrei.

Olhos redondos enormes, o cabelo escuro ondulado e sedoso... Talvez até um pouco do espírito teimoso, talvez até o fato de aquela menina estar perdendo seu tempo justo com ele... Ele não pôde negar a afirmação, mas agora aquele sonho começava a lhe fazer sentido.

- Shunrei não está mais aqui.

Ela assentiu de volta e o abraçou com força. Em seguida, beijou sua testa delicadamente, sentando-se sem pôr muito peso em seu joelho.

- Não foi sua culpa, papai. Era como as coisas tinham que ser, né?

Shiryu sorriu, identificando o cheiro familiar que vinha daquela criação de sua cabeça. Era como se ela estivesse agarrada a Shunrei até havia pouco. Era nostálgico.

- Você diz coisas maduras demais para uma criança.

Ela deu de ombros e começou a sorrir.

- Já posso então ter uma tatuagem que nem você nas minhas costas, né?

- Nem em sonho, - Shiryu respondeu, sem conter um riso fraco.

- Mas você realmente ama a mamãe...

Ele franziu a testa e se levantou para ao menos preparar a janta caso estivesse só ficando maluco e aquilo não fosse um sonho.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque você tem mantido a casa toda arrumada, né? Não que você seja um bagunceiro, mas... Metade do que faz agora era trabalho da mamãe. E boa parte disso não precisa ser feito toda hora, todo dia. É tal como se quisesse deixar tudo direito para que ela pudesse voltar a qualquer hora.

Shiryu não podia negar sua pequena assombração. Shunrei sempre fizera tudo por ele, sempre o esperara voltar para brindá-lo com um sorriso de boas-vindas. E ele não merecia esse tratamento.

Desde o final da batalha de Hades, Shiryu apenas seguira com seus dias, tentando transformar em rotina a ausência óbvia naquele lugar. Na verdade, por muitas vezes, considerara apenas ir embora dali, recomeçar onde seu mestre não estivesse. Todavia, aquele era o porto que mantivera Shunrei segura durante o pior, como deixar Rozan? Ao mesmo tempo, Shiryu estava ciente de que vinha decepcionando a mulher que sempre estivera a seu lado. De toda forma, eles nunca brigaram, nem mesmo na última vez em que se viram. Shunrei apenas devia ter se cansado das incontáveis missões em que ele arriscava sua vida e a fazia esperar, ou de tratar de seu corpo todo machucado quando ele enfim voltava.

- Ela me dizia para ser mais ativo, conseguir um discípulo, – explicou para a menina, enquanto ela o deitava em seu pequeno colo. – Continuar o trabalho do mestre aqui em Rozan. Mas eu tinha medo... de a história começar de novo. E Shunrei se apegaria a mais uma pessoa que lhe faria sofrer dia e noite. Assim como eu.

A garota começou a acariciar seu cabelo com os pequeninos dedos, brincando de lhe fazer tranças. Exceto pela escolha de penteado, aquele movimento também o lembrava daquela que decidira reconstruir a vida sem ele. Shunrei havia apenas deixado um bilhete, de que havia potes de comida para a semana inteira na geladeira e algumas folhas com receitas manuscritas. Shiryu sabia que ela havia partido para sempre. Tinha até uma ideia de quem poderia ser o pai da menina que o ninava no momento ou de algum futuro filho que o casal viesse a ter. Houve um rapaz que morara ali perto enquanto tentava convencê-lo a treiná-lo. Ele também sumira na mesma época.

Um desfecho óbvio.

* * *

Quando Shiryu acordou, o dia mal devia haver começado, mas o quarto estava bastante claro. Suas costas suadas doíam, suas costelas quebradas da missão mais ainda. Apesar de vir arrumando aquela casa em vários sonhos desde que fora dormir na madrugada passada, ele não iria conseguir fazê-lo daquela vez. Devia estar mesmo de volta à vida real.

Então, percebeu por que a casa parecia mais clara que o normal: sua porta estava aberta. Logo à frente da moldura, uma mulher de roupas largas se encontrava de pé ali, parada, olhando para ele.

Com esforço, sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos. A menina havia voltado? Era mais um sonho?

- Shunrei? – disse ao conseguir ver mais nitidamente.

Ela caiu ao chão em um choro cansado. Estivera viajando por toda a noite provavelmente.

- Desculpa, eu nem achei que estaria em casa... – explicou a jovem.

Apesar de seus machucados, Shiryu forçou-se a andar até lá e ajudou-a a se levantar.

- Ele não me quis... quando soube que vai ser uma menina, ele... Eu podia ter ficado, esperado algo mais certo que pura sensação, mas eu sabia pelos olhos dele que estava tudo acabado. Eu vim torcendo para que você estivesse em uma missão; não queria te incomodar, Shiryu.

Uma menina? Eram informações demais para sua mente reagir, por isso, Shiryu apenas assentiu inicialmente.

- Deixe-me ficar até o parto. Eu trabalharei em troca, devo encontrar algo na vila lá embaixo. É época de colheita agora, né?

O que fazer numa situação dessas? Ele queria abraçá-la, mas...

- Vamos nos casar, - disse no lugar, para a surpresa da outra.

Era o mais óbvio a fazer agora. Antes, ele nunca pensara em amarrá-la a um cavaleiro daquela forma, na verdade até o temia; mas todo o sonho estranho o fizera entender melhor seus próprios sentimentos. De quanto se arrependera de não haver formado com ela um laço além de pessoas que aconteceram de morar juntas. Mas não apenas os dele próprios, mas de todos os envolvidos, até os de Shunrei.

- Quê? Ela... não é sua, Shiryu. Nem haveria como. Nós nunca...

Shiryu balançou com força a cabeça e pôs a mão com firmeza sobre a pequena barriga oculta pelas roupas largas da moça.

- Eu sei que não é minha filha, mas eu serei o pai dela. E, se você me permitir, serei também seu marido.

Muito havia acontecido. Por isso, aquela não era uma situação para um abraço emocionado que Shiryu sempre achara que receberia se finalmente vencesse seus medos e propusesse a Shunrei. Mas não importava. Hesitante, a moça assentiu-lhe positivamente em resposta.

FIM!

Anita, 23/08/2012

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Agora que parei para reler, a narrativa tá tão estranha... Acho que reescrevi metade das frases! Ainda bem que era um texto curto (apesar de bem maior que eu lembrava)._

_Queria deixar meus agradecimentos à Nemui e à Spooky. Aliás, a ideia da fic nasceu muuuitos meses atrás enquanto conversava com a última, uma pena não poder incluir na história o nome do Carlo Vincezo (pai da menina, aliás, dei em minha mente o nome dela de Jessica, que é o nome de uma chinesa que conheci). Bem, personagens nomeados e créditos devidamente dados, rs. Se bem que o pai da Jessica nem era pra ser um personagem original, é só que pra tudo funcionar ele teria que estar morto e mortos não fogem com a Shunrei pra fazer filho, etc. Era um grande furo de roteiro :x Por isso, eu o tornei um original meio capenga, rs._

_Então, o que acharam? Não deixem de comentar! _

_E é isso xD Para mais fics minhas, visitem o Olho Azul. Tem até outra do Shiryu, caso vocês gostem dele!_


End file.
